


Куда приводят проклятия

by Gavrusssha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderswap, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: Написано на заявку "Драко Малфой на самом деле девочка, но его родители это скрывают."слэшна самом деле, нет,юморна самом деле, угу,убийца  - дворецкий (на самом деле НЕТ!)),детектив. Пейринг-загадка.





	Куда приводят проклятия

‒ Девочка, ‒ задумчиво сказал Люциус, стоя у ложа супруги. ‒ Давай продадим ее потихоньку и попробуем сделать мальчика? 

Нарцисса наградила мужа фирменным взглядом. 

‒ Нет у тебя чувства юмора, ‒ упрекнул он ее. ‒ Ути-пути…

Нарцисса не спорила. Люциус развил бурную деятельность. Ребенок в такой именитой семье, как у них ‒ ужасный геморрой. Нужна нянечка (домовые эльфы боялись новорожденной Малфой до судорог), кормилица, консультант по раннему развитию из Вальдорфской школы магии…

‒ И предсказатель, ‒ твердо сказала Нарцисса. Она любила, чтобы все в жизни происходило по тщательно составленному плану. 

‒ Ну, ‒ Люциус потер подбородок. ‒ Нострадамус уже лет триста не принимает частные заказы, а Кассандра…

‒ Ноги Кэсси не будет в моем доме, ‒ заявила Нарцисса. ‒ Эта старая су…

‒ Нарси, не при ребенке! 

‒ ...Сумасшедшая перебила мне званый семейный ужин, распустив слух, что мой род, видите ли, проклят! “Азкабан по вам, Блэкам, плачет” - голосила эта дура. Да кто ей поверит? 

‒ Может, эта... ‒ Люциус пощелкал пальцами. ‒ Сибилла Трелони? Молода, конечно, но профессор Мессинг считает, что она чрезвычайно талантлива. 

 

Девушка, одетая с фрустрирующей небрежностью, отличающей, видимо, истинный талант (на ней, в частности, были непарные чулки, а волосы вместо шпильки были как попало подхвачены ее собственной волшебной палочкой) засунула руку по локоть в гадательный шар и что-то с усилием стала в нем проворачивать. 

‒ Спокойной ночи, малыши!.. ‒ весело сказал гадательный шар. - Хр-р-р… От советского информбюро!.. Mayday, mayday, f..cking goddam mayday, are any f..king body hear me?.. Нани, нани, куроште!.. Итак, на президентских выборах побеждает кандидат от республиканцев Дональд Трамп... Here we are. Born to be kings. We're the princes of the universe!.. ‒ И грянул хор.

Трелони пробормотала что-то явно непечатное в адрес китайских реплик магических гадательных шаров и засунула в шар и вторую руку. Тот внезапно щелкнул, завонял пластиком и заморгал разноцветными светодиодиками. Глаза у Трелони закатились. 

‒ Лишь стукнет ей семнадцать лет, ворвется в жизнь ее брюнет...

У Люциуса отпала челюсть. 

‒ Даже в стихах, ‒ хладнокровно прокомментировала Нарцисса. ‒ Как мило.

Трелони продолжала завывать: 

‒ Предложит руку ей, и вот, Малфой-Мэнор пред ним падет. 

‒ Какого хе… ‒ начал было Люциус. 

‒ Аристократия и знать ‒ вам кровь смешать не избежать! ‒ перебила его Трелони торжествующе и выкатила зрачки из-под век на положенное им место. 

‒ Так, ‒ сказала Нарцисса. ‒ Так-так-так. Что ты там говорил насчет мальчика? 

 

Альбус Дамблдор чесал бороду. 

‒ Понимаешь, Люциус… Наложить чары личины, как ты просишь, я-то могу. Но видишь ли, такие чары - это разновидность проклятия, а проклятия нестабильны. 

‒ Ну, раз вы так говорите, ‒ удивился Малфой. Впрочем, на уроках защиты от темных сил он в основном клеил сокурсниц, пользуясь тем, что эти пары были для их параллельных потоков сдвоенными. 

‒ Да, да, ‒ продолжал Дамблдор, потихоньку сползая в монотонный менторский тон. ‒ Именно поэтому при накладывании так называемых “бытовых”, “парадоксальных” проклятий - на устойчивость дома, чтобы продукты не портились или, там, от досрочных перевыборов - в мнемоформулу всегда закладывают готовое условие снятия. Как точку напряжения, понимаешь? Чтобы она не образовалась самопроизвольно и случайно. Таким образом, условия снятия должно быть трудновыполнимым, но реальным… ‒ Он все бубнил и бубнил. ‒ Люциус, ты меня слушаешь? 

Малфой всхрапнул и встрепенулся: 

‒ Что? 

‒ Чем развеивать иллюзию будем? 

‒ Может, классически ‒ поцелуем? ‒ предложила вызванная на стихийный педсовет МакГонагалл. ‒ Нам ведь надо, чтобы личина до восемнадцати продержалась?

Малфой хмыкнул. 

‒ Минерва, ‒ укоризненно сказал Дамблдор. ‒ Это современные английские дети, все-таки. 

‒ Тогда... ‒ логично продолжила Минерва. 

‒ И тоже нет, ‒ недипломатично перебил ее Малфой-старший. Малфой-младшая с недружелюбным лицом ковыряла пальцем штукатурку, украдкой оглядывая дамблдорову коллекцию уникальных магических артефактов.

‒ Ну, я не знаю, ‒ сказала МакГонагалл раздраженно. ‒ Надо ведь, чтобы условие было формально возможным, но, все-таки, маловероятным. А в восемнадцать Альбус снимет личину… 

‒ Или НЕ снимет, ‒ безжалостно вклинился Люциус. ‒ Если ему что-то помешает. 

МакГонагалл непонимающе воззрилась на него. 

‒ Например, моя смерть, ‒ мягко закончил Дамблдор. ‒ Неплохое условие. Так или иначе, девочка не пострадает. ‒ Он встретился взглядом со Снейпом, которого вызвали на совет как специалиста по проклятиям, и тут в груди у него что-то стиснулось на мгновение. Дамблдор рассеянно потер руками мантию. 

‒ Ну, что, начнем, раз решили? ‒ спросил Люциус. ‒ Дракона, милая, иди сюда. Ты все поняла? 

Белобрысая девочка кивнула и подошла. Дамблдор наклонился к ней. 

‒ И еще одно. Дракона, я должен предупредить тебя: если кто-то, кроме волшебника, наложившего проклятие, снимет его, проклятый оказывается связанным с этим человеком навсегда. Такова природа магии, которую невозможно обойти. 

‒ Дамблдор, ну что вы забиваете ребенку голову вещами, которых он не в состоянии понять, - молчавший до сих пор Снейп поморщился. ‒ Все это крайне маловероятно, а мы все тут занятые люди. Давайте закончим с этой… ‒ он оглянулся на Малфоя и заменил явно вертевшееся у него на языке слово на более нейтральное. ‒ ...Задачей и пойдем работать. 

‒ Я вас чем-то раздражаю, Северус? ‒ осведомился Малфой высокомерно, пока Дамблдор, присматриваясь к Драконе, поднимал палочку.

‒ Не больше, чем вся ваша аристократическая магическая чистокровная братия, - брюзгливо ответил Снейп. ‒ Но это не имеет значения. Если бы не Нарцисса, я бы в этом не участвовал.

‒ Полукровка, ‒ выплюнул Люциус. 

‒ Мажор, ‒ не остался в долгу Снейп. 

‒ Папа, ‒ сказал белобрысый остроносый мальчишка. ‒ Пошли уже? Мне тут осточерте...

‒ Драко, не ругайся, как плебей, ‒ механически отозвался Люциус, взял дочь за руку и вывел из директорского кабинета навстречу увлекательной школьной жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> Замечательная иллюстрация от Heldis http://static.diary.ru/userdir/7/6/5/6/765677/85282657.jpg


End file.
